Green Angel's Feathers
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Set two years after the Winged Warriors and the Keyblade Wielders, during an exploration of the area, a new angel rises, and they have to tame her wild and craziness... Until Hades strikes back that is. Teamed up with the various armies, will Clover be able to take everything that happens? Or will she give up and return to the forest? -Momentary Hiatus-


A/N: Hello everyone. I'm CirciFox81314. Why am I being so formal with this introduction? Well…I'll tell you. I'm presenting my new KI Fanfic- Green Angel's Feathers. However, this has a new OC in it and her name is Clover.

And some of the same characters from The Winged Warriors and the Keyblade Wielders will be in this.

But it is not an X-Over.

So, I welcome thee all to the story.

I don't own Kid Icarus, only my OCs.

Here is the first chapter!

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Her name is Clover

It had been 2 years after the clash between Penelope and her angels and Palutena and her two angels, assisted by the mysterious ones from other worlds.

In that war, a young angel (who looked about 13-14 years old) had been watching from the surface of earth. She couldn't fly at all, and it would hurt her wings if she tried.

The angel had grass green hair tied into two braids, green eyes like leaves and her feathers were a beautiful jade green.

Unlike most, she had been around nature for most of her life, understanding the animals and taking care of them like their second mother. In fact, despite being an Angel, she had barely heard of any of the Gods or Goddesses who ruled the earth and the heavens and below.

She had seen Pit and Pittoo flying around in the skies, aided by their goddesses. She experienced the wars they have fought and had seen Viridi before in the skies during the wars of after the Rumors of the Wish Seed were spread. Still, the angel had stayed out of it, being around nature like usual.

But after the war with Penelope and Palutena, the girl wanted to investigate what was up above.

And what was her name?

Her name is Clover.

"Alright Tweety, I'm going to do it! I'm going to fly!" Clover told the Blue Jay resting on her shoulder.

"_I have faith you can do it this time Clover! Just don't stress. Flying is easy and once you learn, it will stay with you for the rest of your life._" Tweety advised.

Clover kept her balance as she walked carefully on the tree branch before falling.

She kept her eyes closed and began to make her 24th attempt. "_I can do it…I can do it…"_

Then she opened her eyes and saw how far down it was. "I can't do it! I can't do it! No, no, noooooo!"

As Clover was falling, Pit and Dark Pit were doing a patrol through that forest that day, and suddenly, Dark Pit heard someone screaming and it was getting louder as it got close.

"Hey Pit-stain, do you hear that?" Dark Pit began.

"Hear what?"

Then something crashed into Pit and Dark Pit, making them lose their balance causing the Power of Flight to deactivate.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Clover opened her eyes again and realized she wasn't dead and that something had saved her fall.

"_Be careful Clover! You could've killed somebody if you went fast enough!_" Oak, one of Clover's flying teachers, who was an owl, snapped.

"Sorry, Oak! You know how bad I am with flying."

Clover got off of whatever saved her and Oak got off of his perch onto Clover's shoulder.

"Let's get back. Tweety might be worried if I'm gone for too long."

Then the girl continues on through the forest, Pit and Dark Pit are K.O. from the impact. Then light shrouded around them and they vanished.

Clover turned around and saw light, but it faded quickly.

"_What's wrong Clover?_" Oak asked.

"Nothing. I swore I saw something, but it might be my imagination."

"_Alright then. Get going._"

Then Clover continued.

(Skyworld)

Meanwhile, Viridi was shouting at Pit and Dark Pit.

"You idiots! You broke a lot of branches when you fell!"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault! Something big hit us!" Pit snapped.

Viridi sighed. "Just don't do it again." Then the Goddess of Nature left.

"I think that's a sign we're going there again tomorrow." Pit indicated.

Dark Pit blinked before whacking Pit on the back of the head, leaving the brunette in a daze.

(The Next Day)

Once again, Pit and Dark Pit were patrolling the forest, but they weren't flying this time and they were armed in case something hit them again. No unlike yesterday, Clover detected their presence and seeing their weapons, she assumed they were intruders out to kill the animals.

Armed with her bow, she aimed at them carefully, camouflaged in the trees.

"Hey Pittoo?"

"What."

"Do you have a feeling like something is going to attack us any moment?"

Clover smirked.

"Kind of. Why?"

Then Clover managed to quickly shoot five arrows at them, but narrowly missed. However, she managed to singe a few of Pit's feathers with one of her arrows and alerted them that something was there.

"I really shouldn't have said that!"

Then an angel with violet wings and brown hair landed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something tried to kill us with arrows!" Pit yelled at the girl.

This girl was Penelope. She managed to see Clover a bit, before aimed at her and shot an arrow. Then Clover avoided and Penelope flew up into the trees before ordering, "I'll handle this. You two run!"

In the trees, Penelope noticed an angelic figure, who was the one firing at Pit and up on the figure with her bow; she fired at them, and knocked her out of the tree.

With a thud, Clover looked up and saw Pit and Pittoo and came to the creeping realization that she had been seen. Penelope dropped down from the trees and came up to Pit and Pittoo. She looked over Clover as Pit and Pittoo were doing the same thing.

"_Angels…? Like me…? No, Clover, you can't trust them. What should I do…?_" Just as Pit was about to say something, Clover suddenly whistled and the three Angels whom she didn't know suddenly heard the growling of a Bear.

"Benny! There are intruders out to get me! Help!"

Pit, Dark Pit and Penelope had to barely avoid the large paw of a Bear. Clover got up and got on the Bear's back. "Get em, Benny!" The Bear roared in response, which Clover understood. "_Understood, Lady Clover._" (Benny, or Benjamin Bear, is actually a bear of class.)

The Bear went to chasing the three angels, and Penelope yelled, "Hey Palutena, Viridi, a Bear's about to kill us! Mind getting us back?!"

Pit, Dark Pit and Penelope vanished and Benny stopped. "Hey Benny?" Clover asked the large bear she was riding on.

"_Yes, Lady Clover?_"

"Where are your Top Hat and your Monocle?" She asked. Benny realized that he wasn't wearing either. "_It appears I must have left them at my cave. Are you able to come for some tea later?_"

"Only if I could. I have flight lessons."

Benny sighed. "_Well then. I shall see you soon Lady Clover._" Clover got off of Benny's back and he made his way off.

Clover was beginning to get paranoid of something coming for her. "Why do those weird Angels keep coming here? Are they after me?" Clover gulped.

She shook her head. "No, no. I need to stay calm." Clover brushed her hair back and took a deep breath.

"I gotta stay on my guard. Those three are out to get me. Especially that dark-winged angel. Actually… He looked pretty scary. And so did that purple-winged angel. And so did that light twin of that dark-winged angel."

Clover stopped and looked around. "I think I should be heading back. Oak will be flustered if I'm late for my flying lessons."

The jade-feathered angel proceeded to head south from where she was, back to her flying lessons.

Clover was on watch the next day, Benny, her wolf comrade Fang and her bird friends as well and her fox friend Sly ready to face what was next.

Except nothing happened.

Until Clover was ambushed from behind. Not really ambushed, but someone took her from behind. "Eek!"

"Gotcha." Was that…

"Wow, Pittoo! You got her far more quickly than expected."

Clover was confused for a moment, but just as Oak and the other birds were about to attack, it was a bit too late.

Because the last thing she heard was a sign of retreat before a nature-like aura surrounded her and the person that took her and they teleported away to a place unknown to Clover.

XxXxX

A/N: Yes, yes, I have a lot of other projects going on, I know.

Including the Winged Warriors and the Keyblade Wielders. I mean, that is practically the prequel or something to this, but this isn't necessarily the sequel.

…Okay, I really wanted to write a Kid Icarus fic. I really, really wanted to write one.

And I can use the Winged Warriors and the Keyblade Wielders as a reference to this.

So, yeah.

Please review if you'd like and I'd prefer if you didn't flame. I'd also appreciate it if you could tell me how I can improve as a writer if you could.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


End file.
